Erotic Party Vibes
by Ladydragon Guinevere
Summary: Logan violently ripped his top from his chest and dangled the scraps in front of the woman’s face. “Erotic enough for ya?”


Title: **Erotic Party Vibes**

Author: Lady(dragon) Guinevere

Characters: Logan & Rogue (mostly…)

Summary: Rogue wants to go to an Erotic Party, but Logan won't let her. At first…

Disclaimer: X-Men belong to Marvel comics and 20th Century Fox, but Logan is MINE!

Genre: PWP/Foof

A/N: This story is inspired by stories and pictures from a friend of mine, who visits these kinds of parties often, and it was one of my first fics, so don't judge me too hard, LOL…

* * *

**"Erotic party Vibes"**

*********

"WHERE do you two think you're going?"

Logan quickly turned around to ask Marie and Jubilee this question when he saw them flash by in the hallway. He heard the footsteps coming to a halt and Marie's voice hissed a nearly audible,"shit…"

"To a party?" Marie smiled innocently at Logan, while she was holding her cloak conscientiously close to her body.

"You *know* you're not supposed to go out anymore." Logan looked at Marie and Jubilee suspiciously. They were hiding something from him. It was a hot summer day and they were dressed in their thick, long coats. He could *smell*they were hiding something.

He walked over to them and stopped dead in front of Marie. "What are you hiding under your cloak, Rogue?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Just my party outfit, Logan…" Marie sounded way too innocent and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Logan couldn't contain himself; he knew something was up, so he got hold of her cloak. He swung both halves to the sides and the secret was revealed. He had to process the image first and then swallow away a big lump in his throat.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere dressed like that!" He sounded very persistent.

She was wearing a very short, black net-dress; it barely fell over her panties, which were black too. He could tell this, because her panties were *very* visible through the threads that were supposed to be a dress. Her breasts were perfect, luscious and creamy, but most importantly, they weren't tucked away in a bra!

Instead she was wearing some sort of heart-shaped, skin-coloured stickers on her breasts which were barely covering up her nipples. Logan's mouth was getting dry again, it fell open and he was just gazing at her thoughtlessly.

Ever since Marie had gotten control over her powers, her outfits were becoming more and more revealing. Normally he didn't mind, in fact, he feasted his eyes hungrily on her ever maturing womanhood with oh so much pleasure, but too much was too much. She practically gave him a heart attack…

"Does the drooling mean you like it?" Marie asked Logan dryly, putting her hands in her waist, staring at him provocatively.

"What?" Logan looked bewildered.

"I'm sorry, Rogue. What does Popsicle Boy think about this, did he even *see* you dressed like this? You do understand I can't let you go out like this, every man at that party will be staring at you the way I just demonstrated." Logan tried to safe his face a little.

"I dumped Bobby a while ago, he was too boring. And don't worry, Logan, *everybody* will be dressed like this! It's an *erotic*party, you see!" Marie sounded very enthusiastic when she uttered her last sentence.

Logan just couldn't stop staring at her and his mind was blank, he couldn't think of anything meaningful to say. *Sinful*things to say were popping up plenty in his head, but *meaningful*?!

"Logan, we've already bought tickets! They were very expensive! You have to let us go! You're the coolest teacher at Xavier's; surely you wouldn't tell on us, would you?" Jubilee pleaded with him and tried to flatter his ego. She gave him her puppy dog look as well.

"My answer is final! You two are not going anywhere!" Logan stood his ground.

* * *

"Sinners Island?! Who thinks of these names?" Logan let out his frustrations loudly. He felt like he had landed in the middle of a cheap porn movie.

He was standing in line with Marie and Jubilee to enter the party. How did he get himself into this? No, how did *they* get him into this? They talked him into coming with them, since he wouldn't let them go alone. He only gave in to make sure they would be safe.

Marie and Jubilee were taking pictures of each other and of him, while posing in the weirdest ways. Logan sighed and shook his head.

Incredibly loud bass music was coming from inside the building. He was surrounded by scarcely dressed people, he felt like he was in the middle of some freak show. His worst nightmares seemed appealing right now. He *really* didn't want to be here…

He was coming closer to the guy who checked the tickets. Marie and Jubilee were already standing over there and they were talking and giggling excitedly. They showed their tickets to the guy who let them through, and then they just opened up their coats and flashed themselves to a woman standing next to him! What the FUCK was that all about?

"The door bitch has to check if our outfits are okay, otherwise we can't come in!" Marie shouted at Logan, gave him an excited smile before she walked inside out of his vision.

Logan had been a bit worried about this moment, and now it was here. He had to show his ticket. He didn't *have* a ticket, of course.

"Sir? Your ticket, please." The man at the door looked at Logan and held out his hand.

Logan seized the man by his jacket and pulled him close to his face. He hissed at him through his teeth, "Listen, bub! I have to get in! Those two girls you just let in? They're under age and *I'm* responsible for them!"

They had actually turned eighteen already, but Logan hoped that this would open up the door for him.

"That's not *my* problem, now is it… If you don't have a ticket you can just buy one. Save yourself a lot of trouble." The guy stayed very polite, but signalled two guys who looked like oversized gorillas.

Logan let go of the man and mumbled something that sounded like an apology, he grabbed his wallet and held it up. The two gorillas were still looking at him predatory.

"How much?" He asked, looking down and feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Thirty dollars," the guy said to him.

"How much???? That's just un-fucking-believable…" Logan grabbed thirty box from his wallet, seized the ticket the man gave him and walked further. Then the woman whom Marie had just referred to as "the doorbitch" stopped him.

'Oh no, here we go again...' Logan thought. He unzipped his leather jacket, looking bored and irritated he showed her his white tank top.

"I'm sorry sir; you have to do something about that. This is an *erotic* party, that simply won't do…"

Logan violently ripped his top from his chest and dangled the scraps in front of the woman's face. "Erotic enough for ya?"

He was fed up with this game, already. The music began to pound louder and louder, and his first instincts were to turn around and run, but he *had* to go in there to check on Marie. And Jubilee, of course.

"Jeez, what's your problem? Please, just get out of my sight…" the doorbitch pushed Logan aside and got on with her work.

"Logan! Logan! Over here!" Marie was just done taking another picture of Jubilee and shouted at him and waved.

She pointed at him, giggled and then whispered something to Jubilee. Normally Logan would have been able to hear it, but there was so much talking and the music was so *fucking* loud, he couldn't make it out.

He walked over to the both of them and gave them another look. Jubilee was wearing a tight, short skirt, in yellow of course. Above it she was wearing what appeared to be a bikini top, consisting of two yellow triangles held together by a few strings. For Christ's sake…

Then his eyes went over Marie's outfit again. Her breasts were provoking him through her net-dress, and so was her stare…

"Logan? You should leave your jacket here, ours are hanging here already."

Marie gave him a 'look', which made him shiver, an intense stare which pierced right through him. Her innocence seemed to have been lost completely now. Come to think of it, she gave him more looks like that lately. An if-you-want-me-come-and-get-me-look is he what he liked to call it. He wasn't sure about it though. What if it was just his imagination?

Logan reluctantly gave up his jacket to some guy behind the counter, after taking out his cigars first. The guy gave him a receipt and Logan turned around to follow Marie and Jubilee.

He looked at Marie's backside; she looked so curvy and soft. Her panties turned out to be nothing more than a thong, showing off her incredibly perfect, creamy and slightly bouncing butt.

Logan rubbed his hand over his face and thought to himself that this was gonna be a rough night…

* * *

The three of them entered a large hall, which was decorated in the style of an island. There were palm trees all over the place, sand on the floor; there was even a pool in which a boot was floating.

The smell of sweat, alcohol, smoke, perfume and even lust penetrated his nostrils. All those scarcely dressed people had found their way in too, and many of them were turning their heads to look at Marie, Jubilee and himself when they passed by.

Just fucking great. Logan was gonna have a busy time keeping everyone at a safe distance.

The music was pounding loud and wild, it wasn't the kind of music he normally enjoyed. The bass was trembling through his body, he wondered again how he was gonna get through this night. He sighed. He watched a girl walk by dressed in a reed skirt with two coconuts covering up her breasts. Mmmm, he wouldn't mind sucking the milk out of those coconuts…

"Logan? We're getting drinks. You want some?" Marie asked, waking him from his erotic day dream.

"Beer! Heaps! And fast please. Put me out of my misery…" Logan grumbled at her.

Marie and Jubilee walked over to a bar and ordered their drinks. They were talking to a couple of guys, who couldn't stop staring at them. When they returned with their drinks, very girlish, pink looking and umbrellad cocktails, the guys were tagging along. Great.

Marie handed Logan his beer. He gratefully accepted it and emptied it in one gulp. He was leaning nonchalant at some palm tree, eyeing the guys, hoping his stare would scare them off. But they were too busy to look at him.

"Logan? We're gonna go dance over there! You wanna join us?" Marie was moving closer to him and swaying to the beat already, he could see her eyes moving over his chest, all the way down to his pants.

"That is *almost*the most erotic outfit I have ever seen…" Marie bit her lip, looking at Logan.

"Yeah, kid? So, what's the *most*erotic outfit you've seen then?" Logan asked her teasingly.

"Mine, of course." Marie answered cocky and turned around, showing him her curvy body and perfect ass again, as she danced away. She was quite right, Logan thought to himself, feeling tantalized. She danced further away from him, Jubilee and the guys tagged along.

Logan grinned to himself and thought she was a sassy one, that Marie. He liked that in a woman. He watched her, Jubilee and the guys start to dance. Wow! Those two girls had some moves…

They were taking pictures of each other again, posing in funny and sassy positions, and never stopped dancing. They were moving to the beat, showing off their tight, perfect bodies. Wriggling and turning, swaying their hips. Marie was facing him and kept looking at him. Like she didn't see anyone else and was just dancing for him. She gave him some sultry looks, and winked him to join her. The guys were dancing around them, but Marie hardly looked at them.

Logan just stayed put, he didn't accept her invitation. He hated dancing. He enjoyed their little show; the evening wasn't half as bad as he thought it would be. He took a cigar from his jeans pocket and lit it. He delighted in smoking it, all the while staring at Marie. She still gave him sultry looks; her eyes seemed to be lit by some passion rising inside of her. He could smell her arousal a mile away.

Logan wasn't sure if it was his doing or the music's, but he decided to play along a little.

He let his hand wander over his broad chest, his fingers going in circles through his curly chest hair, wandering over his nipples.

Marie was staring even more intensely while her dancing seemed to become more passionate by the minute. Her hands were gliding down her sides, wandering closely near her breasts and trailing down over her dress. She looked consumed by flames of lust.

Still staring at Logan, she suddenly decided to give one of the guys a chance and started dancing toward him, moving up and down against his body, his hands embracing her, trailing over her body, starting innocently, but becoming more provocative as time passed.

Logan kept caressing his own chest, his fingers trailed down the line of hair that lead to his belly button and from there on further down, to stop just above the rim of his jeans. Was she teasing him with that guy? He felt some weird possessiveness for her rise in his body…

Now Marie was starting to dance away from the guy and closer to Jubilee; she wrapped her arm around Jubilee's waist and moved her hips along with those of Jubes, who didn't seem to mind. In fact, Jubilee came closer to Marie and danced around her.

Marie was still facing Logan, who looked at her incredibly hungry, then Jubilee was dancing against her backside, her hands were trailing over Marie's body. Marie held her hands up high, swaying her hips and Jubilee's hands were gliding down her arms, stroking her sides, barely touching her breasts. Sliding down further over her belly, over her thighs and then disappearing to her back again.

Logan's touching himself suddenly wasn't for teasing Marie anymore, because watching them set him on fire. He had put out his cigar because he was scared that he would accidentally poke it in his chest. His hands were trailing over his body eagerly, and were stimulating even more tension flowing through his body. Damn, how he wished he was Jubilee right now…

Marie was now dancing around Jubilee, putting her arm around Jubes' waist and moving her hips at Jubes' backside. She cast Logan a long sensual look before her lips tenderly kissed Jubilee's neck. Her tongue was moving in circles up Jubilee's neck, on to her face and then Jubilee turned her head towards Marie's to kiss her full on the lips. Their lips were touching and tasting each other, their hands were caressing. Their tongues played with one another, first slowly and gently, then rougher and more intense.

Logan thought he was gonna burst, he had seldom witnessed such an erotic sight, and he was trying really hard to stay put. All he wanted to do was run over to Marie, rip her clothes from her body and thrust himself between her thighs. He wanted to own her.

But he couldn't and he wouldn't. For all he knew she was just toying with him. He wasn't gonna make an ass out of himself.

The guys had backed off a little, watching Marie and Jubilee with shock and lust at the same time. Marie was still dancing close to Jubilee, caressing her and kissing her. Meanwhile she looked at Logan; she beckoned him to come closer.

Was he seeing things? She beckoned him?

Logan slowly got up, he couldn't hold himself back any longer and he walked over to Marie and Jubilee. Their kissing had ceased and they were entangling themselves little by little. Logan stared hungry at Marie.

When he was close enough, he came up from behind her, and pressed his body against hers. She smelled of passion and he loved it. She moaned a bit, when he pushed his crotch hard at her butt. She put up her arms and moved her butt against his crotch, swaying her hips, driving him even crazier with lust.

Jubilee took a picture, blinding both of them. Logan hated having his picture taken, if he hadn't been too busy with Marie, he would have smashed her fucking camera.

So he just growled at Jubilee instead, who was backing off a little and witnessed the whole thing, still dancing provocative. She wasn't alone for long though, the guys they had danced with before, came up to her again and answered her provocative dance gladly.

Logan's hands were trailing down Marie's arms; his lips were in her neck, breathing hard with arousal. He whispered in her ear, while his lips softly brushed over it, "You're mine, Marie!"

This made Marie moan even harder. Logan's hands were trailing over her breasts, holding them in his hands, massaging them, and trying to rub her nipples under the stickers with his thumbs. He desired her so much, he was on fire. His manhood was throbbing and needed to be relieved real soon, or Logan was afraid it would burst.

His hands trailed down further, over her panties, over her thighs, lifting up her dress-thingy slightly. He pressed himself even harder against her now bare butt. Well, technically there was still a string running through her buttocks, but he could hold them in his hands now. It drove him mad with passion.

His lips started kissing her neck, sucking it hard, making Marie moan and wriggle against him some couldn't keep this up anymore, so he turned her around in one move and kissed her hard and hungry. He devoured her with his lips and tongue, kissing her, licking her, and sucking her, even biting her.

He stopped for a moment and panted hoarsely in her face, "You're coming with me. NOW!"

Logan pushed her out before him and Marie grabbed him by the hand running over the dance floor, through the hall, passing the wardrobe until they were standing outside again. She led him around the building, into some deserted alley lit scarcely by a half working street light.

"And now what?" Marie looked deep in his hazel eyes, provoking him, showing him her burning desire. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Logan kissed her demanding, pushing her hard against a brick wall.

They kissed hot and hungry for a while, but then Logan turned her around roughly, pushing her against the wall, facing it now. His hands found her breasts again, and caressed them, ripping of the stickers that covered up her nipples, so he could harden them.

Then his hands lifted up her dress, he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. One of his claws darted out between his knuckles. He wanted to rip her panties in half, but Marie turned her head over her shoulder and screamed, "Logan! NO! I have to wear *something* when we go back inside, sugar…"

He retracted his claw with a grunt and felt like a kid who was denied a cookie. So he did the next best thing and just sank his teeth into her panties, pulling them down her legs with a primal roar. He pushed his hands between her legs, commanding them to open up for him.

He felt her swollen clit and fingered it, making Marie moan and throw her head in her neck. His fingers found her insides, discovering that they were very wet and willing. He thrust two of his fingers inside her, making Marie buck up against his hand so she was able to feel all she could feel.

He removed his fingers from her insides and then grabbed hold of his manhood, hard and throbbing. He led it between her thighs and thrust it hard inside her, hearing Marie yelp.

He growled with passion and relief, finally he was inside of her.

He needed little time before the tingling feeling that announced his orgasm raged through his body, making him forget time and space. Just the sweet smell of a willing and sweating Marie penetrated his nostrils.

He felt Marie tighten and contract, while she was gasping and panting. That was enough to make him go over the edge himself, he felt the climax inside him rise and wash over him like a wave of sheer bliss and forgetfulness. He groaned and screamed out Marie's name.

The feeling ebbed away slowly and he nearly collapsed because of all the power it had drained from him. But within seconds his healing abilities kicked in and he felt as good as new.

He wrapped his arms around Marie's waist and pulled her closer to him, grunting in a husky voice, "Told you, you're mine, darlin'."

Marie nestled in his embrace and purred like a kitten, she replied confidently with her southern drawl, "I knew it all along, sugar. I was just waiting for you to get it through that thick, adamantium skull of yours." She grinned.

**The End**


End file.
